Transmissions serve to transform a torque applied to the drive input shaft of the transmission into a torque delivered by the transmission by way of a drive output shaft. Such transmissions are for example used in wind power machines to be able to change the slow rotational movement of the rotor into a fast rotational movement as needed by the generator.
Torque transfer transmissions, as part of a device such as a wind power machine, are often manufactured by specialized companies. To be able to fit the transmission into the device such as the wind power machine as a whole, the transmission often has to be transported over long distances from the place where it is manufactured to the location where the device as a whole is assembled. During transport the transmission can be damaged, which incurs high costs.